My One, My Only
by Narisa16
Summary: She was alone, but then she met him... A VincentxYuffie fanfic! Rated T for some violence.
1. Remember 11 Years Ago

Okay! This is my first VincentxYuffie fanfic! A first for everything I guess! This is my second favorite FFVII couple right next to CloudxAerith! This story is in my timeline, is not set in Midgar or any place like that, and is not connected to any of the games just so you know. (Well it is but it isn't! But I'm sure you know what I'm talking about! Lol.) So I hope all you VincentxYuffie fans like this story! I'll do my best to make it as romantic and as touching as possible! Enjoy and please review! Thanks! - Narisa

My One, My Only

Prologue - Yuffie's P.O.V. -

I stared at his pale face. I smiled a bit, yes he was almost as pale as a ghost but yet that was most beautiful face I ever laided my eyes upon in my life. I almost couldn't believe this was real, this man that had been in my life since I was five-years-old, was now my lover. He laided beside me underneath the cherry blossom tree with our hands locked tightly, fitting perfectly in one another. It was almost too good to be true that this man that used to be my childhood friend and my guardian was now, my boyfriend and lover. We had huge age gap between, an eleven year age gap to be exact, but age to me was nothing but a number and he didn't seem to mind to date someone younger either.

I scooted closer to him and smiled gently as I laided my head on his chest. At that instant I felt one of his arms wrap around me holding me close to him. I looked up at him again, still not believing that this was real.

"Vincent," I said so gently that it could barely be heard. "I love you so much…"

"I know." He said, opening his staring into my green, grayish eyes. "I love you just as much."

"How can I be sure?"

"I would do anything for you…"

"Walk on water?"

"Even if it would take me forever I'd walk on water for you." Vincent replied, continuing to stare into my eyes.

"Would you fight for my life?"

"I would die for you."

"No…" I said, gripping his hand a little tighter in mine. "I don't ever want to lose you. I want you here with me always Vincent."

"I will always be here. I've always been with you Yuffie, ever since were just a little child."

"What else would you do to prove that you love me?"

"I'll do whatever you want," he said. "Whatever it is, I'll do to prove my love for you."

"Would you kiss me?"

Vincent's eyelids dropped, his beautiful red orbs still gazing into mine, my cheeks grew a light pink as I felt his fingers run through my short, black hair slowly. A warm smile spread across his lips as he nodded,

"As long as you like, as much as you'd like… Anytime, anywhere…"

He leaned in and pressed his soft, smooth lips against mine and closed his eyes, I closed eyes and sighed softly. Kissing him was pure bliss, every time he'd kiss me it felt like I was melting in him, like I was… a part of him for a brief moment. I began to slowly kiss him back as my eyes shut. Our hands loosened, his other arm wrapped around me holding me very close, both of my hands rested on his chest. He continued to kiss me going a just a bit deeper with it; it was like he was trying to consume all of me, almost suffocating me. My heart throbbed, I was almost unable to stand anymore and I slowly broke away from his lips.

"Was that too much?" Vincent whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry if it was…. I just can't help myself with you."

"No… it was perfect. Absolutely perfect…" I whispered back, my face now five shades of red.

"Good…"

Vincent smiled warmly, stroking me cheek gently, I shut my eyes and touched his that was on my cheek. Vincent….Vincent…. I was always going to love him and only him, he was my first love and that would never change. Vincent would always be my one, my only….

So what do you think? I know its kind of short, the first chapter will be longer! Review please!


	2. Forever With You

Forever With You - Yuffie's P.O.V. –

I can remember when Vincent and I had first met, it was a long time ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday. I was five-years-old and was living out in the street of a small town. Every day I would wake up to another lonely morning in rain, shine, or snow. I woke up starving to death from the lack of food from the previous days and dying of thirst sometimes if wasn't able to get a drink of water. I was dirty from head to toe and my clothes were worn out and holey. It was a time that I don't like to remember but I do for one special reason, because of one special person….

11 years ago,

"Mmmm…." I moaned as I opened my eyes to the sunlight that hit them. "So hungry…."

I sat up in the box I was in and rubbed my eyes, just as I sat up I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I shut my eyes and winced in pain. At this time I hadn't eaten anything in almost a month; I tried begging for food but no was generous enough to give me anything without paying for it. If I were lucky enough I would be able to get scraps of something, but still it wasn't enough for me.

I crawled out my box and stumbled to my feet looking around the dirty alley where I lived; I sighed a bit and started off to find some form of food. I held my aching stomach as I walked down the streets, I looked at all the people that I passed by and saw them smiling… They were all so happy. Me… I was miserable and had been miserable like this for two almost three very long years. It was like they were all laughing at my misery, all joking about this five-year-old little girl that was homeless and needy.

I looked away angrily from the people with these thoughts inside my five-year-old mind, I didn't need those people, I didn't care what they thought…

As these thoughts continued to go through my head the smell of bread came toward me, my stomach growled hungrily as I followed the scent. It wasn't too far, it was right on top of me, I looked in all the buildings that I passed, and finally… Jackpot; it was the bakery that I always passed when I was searching for food and the number people that refused to give me anything without money.

I looked inside, the baker had gone into the back room, and here was my chance. Now I wasn't the one to steal, I knew stealing was wrong but when you're hungry you'd do anything for food. I went in the bakery and took two or three loaves of bread out of basket up in the front of the store, just when I was about to make my escape the baker came back out hearing the bell of the front door. When he saw me and the bread he exclaimed,

"You again, I thought I told you if you don't have money you don't get anything from me!"

I turned and began to run as the baker bounded over his counter and began to go after me. I didn't know where to go or if I could even escape the clutches of this man, but I had to try. I ran through crowds of people, the bread tucked tightly under my arms. Behind me I heard, "Stop that girl! She's a thief! She's a thief!"

I closed my eyes, I wasn't a thief, I was just a starving little girl with no money. I just wanted a little something to eat, just a little to hold me over.

I continued to run my weak body giving out on me now, but couldn't stop not with that baker that was chasing me, hard telling what he'd do to me. I looked back it seemed like the man was getting closer to me as my body got weaker and weaker. I turned my head forward, closed my eyes as frightened as can be and shook my head.

"No! No! Leave me alone!" I exclaimed.

The next thing I know I run right into someone that was on the street, I fell backwards on the street on my butt. I opened my eyes and looked back at the baker that was now about to close in on me. Then I turned and looked up at the person I had ran into, I gasped softly looking into the face of a young man, older then me but not quite a man. His pale skin, brought out his long dark locks, and the sun made his bright red eyes shine brilliantly.

Never before in my fiver years of living had I ever seen a more beautiful person.

"Little girl, you should watch where your running." He said, giving me his hand.

"I'm sorry." I said gently, taking his hand.

He helped me up and as he did we both heard the baker yell from a distance,

"Young man! Young man! Keep that girl right where she is!"

"Pl, please! Don't let him get me please….!" I begged as I looked at the young man with tears now running down my face. "I was so hungry and I have no money and….!"

He looked down at the small loaves of bread that were in my arms, then at my face. His face suddenly saddens as he looked at my dirty face now covered in tears.

"Say no more, I understand and I will handle everything."

"Thank you for stopping this little thief young man! She stole from my shop and thinks she can just get away with it!"

"Do you realize this child is homeless and starving to death practically? How much is it for these loaves of bread and I'll be glad to pay for them for her."

"Twenty gil each." He replied.

"Affordable. I assure you that she will not be stealing from you anymore." The young man said, putting his hand on my shoulder and his other hand in his money bag.

The baker looked greedily at the sixty gil that was now in the palm of his hand then looked up and said,

"Huh very well, if she ever comes to my shop again with no money, I am going to call the authorities on her."

"There is no chance like that happening again."

The baker looked at the young man and nodded, then at me and shot me a warning look, I turned away a little from him. He looked away and started to go back to his shop.

"What's your name little girl?"

"Yu, Yuffie Kisaragi …." I said gently.

"Yuffie, it's very nice to meet you my name is Vincent, Vincent Valentine." He said.

"Vincent…. Valentine…."

At the moment I said his name my whole body had given out from running and starving to death just about. I closed my eyes and everything went black, only his face was in my mind. That kind and beautiful face…. Vincent Valentine…

* * *

><p>Vincent's P.O.V. –<p>

"Yuffie…." I said, catching the small girl in my arms.

Without even feeling her I could tell she hadn't eaten anything in quite a long time, plus her body was so small and so skinny that she couldn't have eaten anything. I got on one knee and placed on her on my back and started off back to my dojo.

I had decided at the moment when I looked at that dirty little face that I would take this little girl in as my own. I would be able to provide for her no problem being in a rich family; and with no parents telling me what to do I would have no problem having her in my home. No servant, maid, or butler would have to take care of her unless if I ordered them to.

I was fourteen but very mature for my age and was capable taking care of myself and if it came down to times like this, taking care of others too.

I looked back at the five-years-olds face and smiled a bit; though her face was dirty I had to admit that she was kind of…. Cute…. I could see her growing up to being a very pretty young woman. But that was just a thought and a thought alone at the moment.

Once we were at the mansion, I had one of the maids give Yuffie a bath and find her something to wear temporarily until Yuffie and I were able to go buy her some new clothes. Meanwhile I was in the kitchen, helping the chefs fix Yuffie a huge buffet of food to get her strength back; I did this considering I didn't know what she liked and what she didn't like to eat. I was sure she'd eat just about anything at this time but it was better safe then sorry. It took an hour for all the food to be prepared but it was made to perfection for our special house guest.

"This girl, your going to be taking care of her Master Valentine?" asked the man that had taken care of me since I was kid.

"Yes, she will be my responsibility Takuma." I replied, looking at the thirty-year-old gentleman in a black suit.

"Taking care of a child is a big responsibility. Are you sure you will be able to handle this?"

"I'm sure. If I wasn't I wouldn't have brought her here would I?"

Takuma's dark blue eyes hit me for a moment, then closed as he smiled and ran his fingers through his short brown hair and nodded.

"I suppose not Master Vincent. I'm sure you know what you are doing." He said, as he and I began to wheel to carts of food to Yuffie's bedroom.

"I don't know what it is about her, but once I looked at her I couldn't help but want to take her in as my own."

"Maybe deep down it's a love that is bound to happen?"

"I don't know about that Takuma," I chuckled. "She is five and I'm fourteen there is an eleven year age gap between us."

"I know but still, when she grows up a bit perhaps you will think in a different way?"

"Are you trying to set me up with a little girl Takuma?" I asked looking back at him.

"Oh no Master Valentine, I was only saying!"

He and I laughed a bit as we walked down the long hall to Yuffie's bedroom. Takuma was the man that was like a father to me, the man who took care of me as a kid when my parents died, he was most loyal servant. No matter what I knew I could always trust Takuma with anything, no matter what it was. I guess you could say he was my dad more so then my servant.

I smiled a bit to myself,

"Yeah, but like I was saying," I began, reaching the room finally. "This girl will be my responsibility and mine alone. You and others will not have to be with concerned with her."

"As you wish." Takuma simply replied. "But please do let me know if you need help with her, taking care of a child can be hard work, even for someone like you."

"I think this girl isn't going to be much trouble, but I will let you know if I need help with Yuffie."

I opened the sliding door a bit and peered in Yuffie was sitting on the bench at the window in one of my old kimonos I had worn when I was younger. I smiled a bit at the sight, seeing how adorable she was in it. I opened the door and wheeled the cart in the room, Takuma behind me, her head shot back; it was obvious she had smelled the food that had come into the room. She slowly staggered to her feet; I came up to her and scooped her up in my arms.

"Here we go Yuffie…." I said, placing under the covers of a queen sized bed. "You lay here, rest up, and eat some good food that was made especially for you."

"But I don't have any money Vincent." She said, as I propped up the pillows for her.

"Free of charge!" Takuma said, wheeling both the carts beside the bed. "You don't have to pay a single gil!"

"Re, really I get eat and drink all I want here?"

"Of course you do, I give everything I have very generously Yuffie, especially to people like you." I said, sitting a bowl of noodles before her. "Now eat up and once you're done with your lunch you just might get a little treat."

"Ice cream?" She exclaimed, gulping down the bowl of noodles.

"If that is what you want…" I replied, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Ye, yes! I have never tasted ice cream before!"

"Takuma, you heard the girl make sure ice cream is prepared for later."

"What flavor Master Valentine?"

"Surprise her." I replied.

"Right away sir!" he said, as he turned and left the room.

I nodded and sighed contently, so far, so good. Yuffie seemed to be happy with what was happening and how she was being treated, a very good start to something like this.

I felt the young girl's eyes on me, I turned see that Yuffie was looking at me; I looked back at her, her green/grayish eyes danced happily as she stared into my red orbs,

"Vin… Vincent? I can call you Vincent can't I?"

"That is my name."

"Vincent… I am so grateful to you. Thank you so much…" Yuffie said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you for saving me from that baker and taking me in like this. I know no one else would have done that for me…!"

"Yuffie… Like I said before, I give generously to people of what I have and you're no exception." I said, wiping away her tears. "If you would have been out there any longer, you would have died."

"I know that…. But you… you saved me… When I get older, when I am able to work and able to care for myself I will pay you back in some way. I'll do anything to pay you back."

"You don't have to pay me back anything."

"Then allow me… to be with you forever Vincent, don't let me be alone…"

"Forever, that long? Are you sure you want to be with me forever? You hardly even know me."

"I'm positive, I know I barely even know you but I can tell that you're different from other people Vincent," Yuffie began. "I can feel… something from you. Something that is warm and gentle… I want to feel this feeling forever."

Yuffie climbed out of from under the blanket and took my hands gently in her small hands as she climbed on my lap. She stared up at my face and said gently,

"Allow me to stay with you forever Vincent."

I smiled warmly at her; this girl was special she was causing me to smile more then I have in a long while. I held her hands gently but tightly in my own and sighed softly.

"As you wish. But if you ever want to leave, if you ever want to go off on your on Yuffie, you can leave me anytime at all." I said gently, stroking her soft, short black.

"You won't be able to get rid of me that easily Mr. Valentine…" Yuffie replied, smiling gently.

"What a persistent little girl…. Now come on lets get you fed or you're not going to get your ice cream."

"Yes sir!"

She reached for another plate of food off of one of the carts and began to start eating again, I held her close to me in my lap. I closed my eyes and laided my head in her soft black locks. I didn't quite understand this, why was this girl making me feel this way? I didn't understand at the time why I too also wanted her to stay with me forever…

Chapter 1 complete! I will post chapter 2 as soon as possible!


	3. Like A Warrior On The Battlefield

Like A Warrior on the Battlefield - Vincent's P.O.V. –

"Ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred! Ready or not here I come!" I called to Yuffie, starting to look for the hiding girl.

Life was better for Yuffie since I had brought her into my home. She was treated and pampered like a little princess; she was now a very spoiled child because of me. I couldn't help but give her everything and anything that she wanted, she was worth spoiling.

I looked around the garden, what a place to play hide and seek with a sneaky five-year-old girl. The garden was enormous! There were many places for her to hide, behind and up in trees, in bushes, behind statues….She could find a lot of other places to hide too since she was such a clever little girl.

The searching didn't go on long before I found the girl not hiding but looking at one of the many flower gardens. I slowly snuck up behind her and scooped her up in my arms. She was startled a bit by this but then she looked up at me and smiled at me, I smiled back at her.

"You know you were supposed to hide from me right?"

"I know but I got distracted by the gardens and so I stopped to look at them…." She replied.

I shook my head smiling still, she was so adorable today. One of the maids helped Yuffie get dressed today and they did a good job doing so. Yuffie was like I said, was just plain adorable… She wore this pink kimono and cream colored flip – flops with pink straps. Her hair was in a short ponytail and her fingernails were painted pink to match her outfit.

"You know Yuffie," I began. "You look really pretty today."

"You think so?" She asked, looking at me.

"Of course, I mean I almost mistook you for one of the flowers…"

"Vincent you did not!"

She looked away shyly, blushing a little; I chuckled a bit and started to carry her all around the garden. Then after a moment she looked up at me and asked,

"Vincent, do all these gardens belong to you?"

"Yes, everything here belongs to me. Why?"

"I was just wondering." She replied, looking around at the gardens.

I looked at the child in my arms, her eyes danced in amazement, she seemed to love the gardens. From every flower, to every butterfly and humming bird, all of it amused her so much. I looked up from the child in my arms and around at the gardens, I really didn't spend too much time here. I did when my mother was alive because she was always out here and I was always by her side practically, but now I spent most of my time inside doing whatever. I looked back at the child and smiled a bit,

"Well what about I give you all of it?"

"This HUGE garden, m-mine?"

Yuffie squirmed out of my arms; I set her down and found that she now had a hold of my hands. She stared up at me,

"Are you serious Vincent? Are you sure I can have all these trees and flowers, and-and plants?"

"It's yours to keep little one." I replied, smiling at her.

"Thank you Vincent! Thank you so much!"

She let go of my hands and ran around happily, I loved to see her face when she was happy, and it was worth more then all the money and possessions in the world to me.

"You really love to spoil that girl don't you Master Vincent?"

"Oh Takuma, I didn't even hear you coming." I said, as I turned towards him.

"You were too busy watching your future wife run around the yard laughing…"

"What? Future wife? Are you trying to set me up with a five-year-old again?"

"Yuffie might be young and little now, but think of her in about ten or eleven years from now." Takuma began. "She will be a beautiful girl that you won't be able to resist."

"It's a possibility." I said, closing my eyes and crossing my arms. "But right now she is only a child and I am going to treat her as such."

"Why do you want to spoil her so much?"

"Because of her parents… They didn't give to her what she deserved and so I am. I have more money then I know what to do with."

"But you don't have to spoil her rotten."

"Well I…just can't resist." I said, watching Yuffie dance around the garden.

"It's love." Takuma said, sing-songy starting to walk away. "Oh and another thing before I forget, you're um… "Fiancée" is coming over. I tried to tell her not to come… But she is so… "

"So persistent… I know. I'm just going to have to deal with her I suppose. I have for the past two years or so."

"Right, nothing the calm, cool, and collected Master Vincent can't handle!"

I watched him walk away, and sighed to myself, why in the world did she decide to come today? Even though I was a calm, cool, and collected gentleman, there was so much that I could take, and she wasn't someone I could put up with for a long time. It just wasn't possible for me; it wasn't possible for anyone as in matter of fact. Not even the most patient would be able to deal with… _**her**_.

"Who can the calm, cool, collected Master Vincent handle?" asked Yuffie, now at my side.

"Umm, well, we are going to have a… surprise guest here today and she is quite a handful."

"She? You mean another little girl like me? Can she be my friend?"

"Umm she isn't a little girl Yuffie, she is my age, and well… I don't think she'd want to be friends with a little girl."

"Oh, I see." Yuffie said, nodding. "Well when is she coming?"

"Actually I'm not sure; Takuma didn't tell me the time she was arriving." I told her honestly. "But let's hope that she doesn't show up."

"Is she that horrible Vincent?"

"Yes, especially when she is so in 'love' with me."

* * *

><p>Yuffie's P.O.V. ~<p>

"In love with y-you… she's in love with you?" I repeated, hardly getting it out of my mouth.

"Well she thinks she is anyway, she might be, but I don't love her back. She's just not my type of a girl." Vincent said, shaking his head.

I looked up at his face; by the way he was looking and acting I could tell that he had no interest in this girl. But I still felt this weird feeling inside of me; it was the combination of anger, uncertainty, and sadness. It felt like I was going to lose him somehow…

I grabbed his hand tightly in my hand; he looked down and smiled a bit a me,

"What is it little girl?"

"Nothing, I just like holding your hand Vincent." I said, rubbing my cheek against his hand.

"I like holding your hand too Yuffie. I actually just like being with you in general."

"I want to be with you always Vincent…" I said.

"You told me that when we first met, remember?"

"I know just wanted to remind you!"

He smiled, I smiled back warmly, then I broke out in laughter as he scooped me up in his arms again and carried me away. I loved being in his arms; there was no other person's arms I'd rather be in then in his. Even though I was small, his arms wrapped around me perfectly and though his hands were bigger, his hand seemed to fit perfectly in mine.

I reached out and touched his long, black hair, it was so soft and smooth, just like my hair; but his was prettier I thought. His hair was a part of him in which I loved.

Well actually… I loved everything about him. Yes, I knew I was young and he was much, much older then me, but I knew I loved him. I really cared about him, as he really cared about me. I found myself wanting to stand or sit beside him, wanting to be held close to him.

"Vincent?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"You're a very beautiful person. Very handsome." I told him gently, rubbing his hair between my fingers.

"Thank you and you're too adorable for words." He replied.

"Do you mean that Vincent?"

"Would ever lie to you? I would never think to lie to you."

"I believe you, I know you wouldn't." I said. "Um can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything my dear."

"Can I be with you when she comes over? Or do I have to stand clear?"

"Of course you can Yuffie; I will be in need of good company." He replied, chuckling a bit.

"Yaaaaah!" I shouted.

This way, I could be sure no one could take Vincent away.

* * *

><p>I sat and watched out the window, watching for her, the woman that was in love with Vincent. Vincent said that she may or may not come, but better safe then sorry. All afternoon I watched for her from my bedroom window, my eyes were glued to the outside. I was like a guard watching out for anyone who wanted to harm the prince. I was a solider on defense, a warrior on the battlefield.<p>

After a few more hours, I came to a conclusion that this woman wasn't coming after all, and I had nothing to worry about.

I went away from my window and ran out of my bedroom to find Vincent,

"Vincent! Vincent where are you?" I called.

"I'm in the library Yuffie!" He called back.

I nodded, should've known he was in there, he loved to read, he had a library full of books on practically everything. There were books on the world, the people of the world, animals and birds, poetry, and he even had fairytales. I loved the fairytales the most.

I ran into the library and up to the dark, red chair that Vincent always sat in when he read.

"Well good evening," Vincent said, peering up at me. "You were sitting in your room an awful long time."

"I was just, um, thinking."

"Thinking about what child? Pray, tell."

"Well, um, I actually, um wa-wasn't thinking. I was actually, watching for the girl who loves you to show up."

"Were you guarding me from her?"

"Mm-hmm…" I said, nodding blushing very faintly.

"Well that was sweet of you!" he chuckled, closing the book.

"I guess she's not coming. She hasn't shown up at all, so I guess you can relax Vincent."

"Yes hopefully."

"So what were you reading Vincent?" I asked, pointing to the blue book in his hand.

"I was just reading some poetry." Vincent replied. "This poet is my favorite."

"I didn't know that you really like poetry. I knew you had books on poetry but…"

"Yes I am very fond of poetry; I have actually written a lot of poems of my own."

"Please read them to me!" I pleaded. "I want to hear Vincent's poems!"

"Well…"

*Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong, Ding-Ding-Ding-Dong, DONG, DONG!*

"Oh no… Please don't be…" Vincent said quietly, rubbing his temples.

"VINCENT!" A voice screamed. "Sweetie, where are you hiding?"

And at that moment the feelings came back, the anger, the uncertainty, the sadness…I knew now that this feeling was... Jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hey everyone it's been a while! I have had one heck of a summer... so yeah that's why I haven't updated anything lately! Finally updated this story! Yaaah! About time! XD Anyway, in the first chapter I said Vincent was fourteen, I made a math error! Vincent is really supposed to be sixteen, so from here on out Vincent is sixteen! **

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter! I will update soon! Please review! Thanks! ^^ **


End file.
